The Snowflake of a frost child
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Jack was just enjoying the peace of his loneliness, thinking about the poor shy snowflakes, that melted when they tried to whisper his name. Suddenly he is attacked by shadow and sand. He shouts for help as he is about to fall in the ice, no one will answer his pleas... or at least... he didn't thought that a brave snowflake would...
1. Interrupted peace

**Abril: Hi there! This is my first store of "Rise of the guardians" I just hope it doesn't come out as a total mess n.n Mainly because my mother language is not English so, if you see spelling mistakes or weird sentences… I'm really sorry but I'm not a master of the tongue n.n**

**Oh, as a side note, thanks to "Esse" her story "In the silence has been a great inspiration for me… It is so beautiful =' ) anyway thank you Esse n.n**

**Hope you may enjoy my little story.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Snowflakes where shy, extremely shy to say the least. They could have something as equal of extremely important to say but none of them would spare a whisper to let it be known.

Each and every one of the billions of snowflakes loved Jack Frost fondly, but none of them were brave enough to talk to him. Ones could suddenly feel the rush to tell him how much they appreciated him and would unexpectedly whisper a quick _Frost child_ but the bluntness of the act immediately heated them up of embarrassment and the warmth of it melted them at once. Jack had seen this scene many times and though he knew the fact that snowflakes melted all the time for some reason this kind occasions made him sad, of course he would never show it but that didn't make it less saddening; he thought "Why, poor snowflakes… they only wanted me to know how they felt and ended up despairing in the act" So, with out telling a soul, he made himself the best listener he thought there could ever be, just for the snowflakes. He thought "They take so much effort on saying two small words… just for me… I won't let any of their calls ever escape my ears again… is the least I can do for the brave drops of frozen water" Of course… with this act he only managed more snowflakes to melt for his affection at them… just mare snowflakes of which existed countless and countless and could easily be created and destroyed with one simple command of their master and friend.

So he, Jack Frost, as the small flakes could not do it, spoke to them; he shared with them his secrets and wishes; his thoughts and feels, his hopes and fears; the little beings listened to him with attention as did the winds. Snowflakes learned to be a bit beaver so they wouldn't melt when the white haired boy talked to them, but still… the couldn't say more than a quick whisper _Frost child_ before despairing form existents.

It was a calm evening that day; the sun was slowly hiding behind the trees and mountains of Burgess; the woods where covered in a thin layer of snow and Frost enjoyed the silence of his home; he just sat in a high branch of a tree, eyes closed; inhaling and exhaling with the swift and soft coming and going of the wind, which brushed his wild locks and pale face.

_Frost child…_

Whispered a lost snowflake before melting in the air. The winter spirit smiled at the act and closed his eyes again. But… something was of… not quite right…

He knew the sound of almost anything, that was for sure; he knew which things did and which others did not have a sound and he knew that it was far from right for the shadows to make a sound. He stood slowly, griping his staff with fierceness, waiting… for anything that might pop in front of him. Jack concentrated, asking kindly for the wind to make silence as well… he heard… the woods which sound was inexistent but was there none the less, sweet and calming… he heard… the chirping of the birds, far away in the town… the heard the earth, the sun and the still water… he heard… sand…

The snowflakes had seen it, they had seen the sand creeping among the rots in the dirt, but they had no courage to tell him to be careful; they had no courage to tell him that that, which was suppose to make no nose, was doing it. Black shadowy sand was making sounds it should not, sand made noise yes but sand was not suppose to be black, that was a shadow and shadows made no sound at all.

"Wind…" He commanded simply, and right away the wind took him gently with its hands, placing him over the ground. Jack walked barefoot over the snow, feeling the worry of the trees; they too knew something was wrong. After what seemed an eternity of waiting he asked. "Hello?" Without warning his face was suddenly attacked by the shadow sand "Aaah!" He fights, he fights the sand, the shadows; they were mad, mad at him for making them attack their master not so long ago. They rip his skin, torn his cloths; he tries, he tries to make them back away, back away to where they came and leave his lake and his woods alone, they are becoming worried and he doesn't want them to worry. Jack freezes them, punches them; jumping in the air and dogging the dark attacks with the grace of his wind. He is confident of himself, but the battle has gone for far too long but he is not by any chance retreating, no way, he'll defend his home and himself.

Jack doesn't notice, but behind him the sand and shadows are cracking the ice of the lake with their claws while some of the other is leading him to those same cracks; pushing him with each blow. The snowflakes, they tray to shout, not whisper, but shout at him to warn him of the danger at his back, but they can't find the straight to do it. The sand hurts him more cause it's getting angrier and angrier at him, they are al frustrated, for what he make them do to their master. With one final and fatal blow of his staff, ice and frost are fired at the enemy. And Jack smiles relived, because the remaining shadows are backing away, away to the caves and holes they came from. But Jack does not notice, not all the shadows and sand are gone, some had stay and are angry for their commanders' retreat, angrier than before; they wont let him get away with it.

_Frost child!_

Shouts a snowflake in fear, but it wasn't fast enough and the shadows bump him hard and he falls over the ice of his beloved lake. It is to late by the time he notices, Jack is exhausted, he has no energy left to lift himself up, the wind wants to help but it can't do it if his master doesn't make at lest a little effort, but the truth is he cant make that small effort for his friend.

They all hear the cracking in the ice: the woods, the wind, the snowflakes and even the lake who is terrified of letting his child fall. Jack knows he'll fall if he doesn't move soon, but he can't and tears stream down his face as he realises this. The wind is trying her best to not let him fall, it helps little but it does so Jack quickly screams for help.

"Snowflakes! Please!" He begs with quavering voice "Please! Someone, anyone please talk to me! I need help but I can't ask for it my self! Please someone come, I need help snowflakes!" He begs his snowflakes for help but they are to terrified to even get close to him. What if they fail? What if they can't speak when the time comes? None want to go near the lake for their masters' help, they are to terrified of what might happen to him "Please! Come on, you can be brave if you want! At least… do it for me… because I fear that if you don't I'll never be able to see you again…" All the drops of frozen water wanted to cry themselves out, he was right, oh so right but they were oh so afraid…

Believing he was not going to be able to convince at least one of them he lowers his head in defeat. The wind wants to cry as another crack form the ice fills the air and she is afraid she might let him fall so she tries and tries, just to carry a bit of his weight so the ice won't fail under him.

_Frost child, Frost child!_

Jack lifts his head with new wonder gleaming in his eyes. He knows that voice, he has heard it before and he is amazed. It's the voice of the snowflake that shouted for him a second before the shadows and sands pushed him to the ice of the lake. He is amazed that the little being hasn't melted like all the others who called him before; the fear of the little snowflake has allowed it not to melt, it is too worried for its' master to care about stupid shyness or embarrassment.

As the small being comes forward Jack can see it light like a little blue Christmas spotlight, on and off. It places itself in front of Jacks nose and with another crack of the ice the boy comes back to reality. He has no time to lose…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Abril: I hope it wasn't bad n.n And well… don't expect me to update soon I'm… kind of a super lazy person hehe**

**But thanks to all of you who are reading this right now, I you wanna review be my guess but don't be hard on me u.u**

**And really… I can't wait to se the movie again in the cinema… 3 times already, can you believe it? My dad promised he was going with me next time n.n**

**Bye bye!**


	2. The pleas of a brave snowflake

"Okay, brave snowflake. I need to ask form you something. All right?"

_Yes, yes! Frost child!_

"Good. Look, I need you to find the guardians; I need you to tell them…" But he stops in fear as the small being blushes madly. How could it manage to speak to them? How would it ever be able to even look at them with out melting at the thought? The brave snowflake heats up just with these simple questions, it is afraid, very much afraid "Calm down, calm down!" Begs Jack, fearing the little flake to melt in its shyness "I know it's hard and I know you're afraid. So am I, believe me. But you got to do it for me, please…"

_Fail maybe_

The snowflake tells him its fears, as Jack has always done; it fears that it won't be able to accomplish the task its master has given.

"Don't worry little one, I believe you can do it; I believe in you" The drop of frozen water is more than amazed. Had the frost child just say to it that thing, for which the boy always looked for… _Belief._ Now the flake doesn't even doubt it, it does no longer care if it's brave enough for the task, the frost child just gave it its belief and for the snowflake, that is the most gracious thing he could offer to anyone. Jack smiles kindly, for he knows the thoughts of the snowflake. "Thank you… Now listen carefully. I need you to go to the North Pole, convince the other guardians that I need help and quick. They'll know where to find me if you tell them I'm in danger, just go. Wind will take you there" At this statement the wind is obviously astonished, had his child, his master, just said she would take the small being?

_You'll fall!_

Shouts the wind, angry at the boys' suggestion.

"It's a possibility, but if you don't do it, I'll fall eventually with no one to help me. So please, take the snowflake to Santoff Cloussen, as fast as you can okay?" Jack Frost knows the wind won't argue any more so he directs his attention to the flake in front of his eyes. With out warning, the boy kindly blows air around the small being; it's cold but it's warm at the same time, kind of magical if I may say; but then he kiss the being with carefulness. The flake blushes madly at the act, why did the frost child would do that? But to the flakes surprise, it doesn't melt and now it is afraid it may not be like the others of its kind. "Of course you're not" Says Jack kindly "You are braver than them. And I just made sure you wouldn't melt by accident" He explains, fatigue visible over his beaten body for the fight "… lets just say I putted a spell on you. Now go, please, and don't take long if you can"

_The best I'll try!_

Says the Snowflake with certainty, floating up to the sky beside the wind.

_Me too Frost child. Hold on if you can._

"Don't worry, I be just fine. Now go." He commands with more urgency.

The wind lets go of him and takes the little being in the safety of her hands. Looking at her child one more time, she finally makes her mind up and leaves as fast as she can, trying to forget the fact that the ice could fail to the child in any moment of their absence.

As the wind despairs and everything becomes quiet and still once more, the ice of his lake cracks again. They all stop breathing: the woods and the lake and the silent snowflakes. But there is nothing any of them can do, so Jack lays on his back over the frosty surface and he looks at the sky releasing a heavy sigh; there is no moon tonight, just shiny beautiful stars that remind him so of his little snowflakes. Now he realises he is tired, so very tired and really… there is nothing more he would like to do than sleep.

"I guess… there is not much I can do" He tries to move once again, but the adrenalin has worn of off his body and he can't move no mater how hard he tries. He sighs for he has finally resigned…

Slowly, his eyelids close and he dreams, he dreams of the stars up above in a night of full moon; the moon is there for a reason he does not know, it's shining brightly and beautifully like in no other night, but for some holy wonder the stars are shining at their full capacity too. Jack knows this can't be true, for there can't be night with stars and moon like this… one had to always be brighter than the other, shadowing it some how.

It is very peaceful he believes… this sight…

He dreams he is in the woods of Bugress, all alone lying down on his freezing lake as he watches the beautiful night sky… it definitely is a beautiful sight.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Careful wind!_

Scolds the Snowflake as they almost bump into a huge building.

_Shuss Snowflake, I'm going as fast as I can, is not easy. Now shuss!_

The wind is a bit stressed, what can she say? Her cranky mood has no cure right now that her child is in danger, she has no time to hear the complains of a little snowflake… though… she most admit is an interesting thing… after all the frozen droplets never really say a word. This one was really saying more than _just_ a word.

They travel as fast as they can, the small being almost having a hearth attack for roughness of the wind, this most be like being in a blizzard, it thoughts. They duck cities, trees and forests; the Snowflake can almost feel the pain of the wind, she is hurting because she shouldn't travel so fast but it wont complain again because the flake is as distressed as the one caring it. They both fear for Jack…

_There it is!_

Shouts the wind with excitement as they come close to the enormous workshop.

_Window! _

The little being spots a round window on the top of the biggest sealing, it is almost open, just enough for the flake to enter.

_Good work, brave flake!_

Congratulates the wind as she gets close to their entrance.

_Brave… _

Whispers silently and for its luck, the wind does not hear. The snowflake never thought that it could be brave… now… the Frost child and the wind call it like that… it is… strange.

The Snowflake has no more time to think, they have already lost a lot of time in the rode, for all they knew the Frost child could be already under water.

_Hurry up._

Commands the wind silently as she drops the flake inside the workshop.

And there they are, the guardians of childhood, talking without a care in the world, unaware that their youngster could be very much dead. Each of them sit comfortably on an armchair, making a half-moon beside the fire. Fire it had to be, thinks the snowflake annoyed. It wasn't going to melt easily but the Frost child never said that fire couldn't melt it, even him had some serious problems with it.

"Hahaha ya right ya right" Laughs Bunnymund "That really was a good one. But don't ya dare do that again mate…" Warns the Pooka in a I'll-kill-you-if-you-ever-do-it-again way.

_Frost child, danger!_

"Worry not my friend" Assured North, big smile over his round face, still amused at whatever the topic had been.

"It's sad that Jack didn't want to come" Said Tooth in a sudden change of subject, a bit sad for the fact. The Sandman formed a question mark over his head, as of asking why.

_Listen, listen!_

"Who knows…" Said Bunny carelessly "The littl' ankle biter just said something about peace"

"Yes, yes" Agreed Nicolas "He said he'd like to 'ave a little bit of peace to night. He wanted to rest in his home" He said, trying to remember the words the teen had used.

"It's a shame really… I **did** want him to come" Sandy nodded at Toothinas statement.

No one noticed really, but while they where talking, a small snowflake tried hard to get their attention. Why weren't they listening?! Was it possible that only the Frost child could? Oh, it hoped not other wise it would be late for the poor boy.

The flake danced, danced up and down like crazy in front of the group.

_Listen, listen!_

It shouted on and on. But no one seemed to notice.

New plan.

The Snowflake bumped hard into the first face hi found. It was the one of the… kangaroo? Had the frost child said that thing was a kangaroo? Yup, that was it.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Bunnymund angrily.

"What's the matter Bunny?" Asked Toothina with confusion and concern, but more confused than concerned.

"Nothing… think something bumped into my face…" He said about to forget the subject.

_No! Listen!_

Begged the being. Why weren't they hearing it desperate pleas? Oh it was so close… the flake just needed to try harder, just a little more and they'll pay it attention. It began to dance and flutter in the face of the Eastern Bunny.

"Heck! Mates I ain't kiddin', this freakin' thing is possessed!" Curious, all the guardians gathered around their friend, now this was indeed weird "Shu!" He tried to make it go away but the flake was just not leaving.

"Do you thing is a joke of Jack?" Asked Tooth. How else could there be a fluttering snowflake in Santoff Cloussen? And in addition it was fluttering in Bunnys face.

"Ya bet mate! Some littl' peace he wants. I'll give em a rest that's it!" Oh Bunnymund was so planning a revenge on the snow cone.

_No, no! Frost child, danger!_

Why couldn't they just get it?!

"I did not know Jack could make things like this" Said North with his big eyes, full of wonder at the scene. "I'll have to ask him later…"

"Yeah, mate. And when you do so, tell em I wanna have a littl' 'talk'" He was so pissed, the little bugger just couldn't give him a break.

_STOP IT!_

Screamed the flake the most loud its little form could.

"Wait…" Said Bunnymund suddenly, getting puzzled looks from his friends. "I thought I heard something…"

_I HERE!_

"Astern wha…"

"Shuss Tooth, just a sec…" Everyone made silence while the Pooka listened… and listened. What was that sound?

_Frost child, frost child!_

Was there really any sound at all? Where his ears playing trick on him?

_In danger, in danger!_

Then, as he got close to where he thought the sound was coming (From a exasperated flake that's it) it came: silent, soft; as it if wasn't even there. The call, the call of the small being that reached into his long ears. And he heard it. The pleas of a brave snowflake…

_FROST CHILD IN __**DANGER**__!_

Bunnymund suddenly stopped. It clicked in his mind, he had no doubt about it.

"Jack is in danger…" Whispered the Pooka.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Abril: Well n.n I really hope you have enjoy this chapter. To be honest I didn't check it as many times as I should have… so there'll probably be lots of mistakes, but I really don't know. **

**And really, sorry. I'm no expert in writing Australian or Russian accents… I tried my best from what I remember I've read u.u**

**Also, I'd like to thank ****DaringGirl55 and****The-Silver-Butterfly150 for their kind reviews. I really, really appreciate it n.n And the ones that followed and putted in favorite this story: ****Tri-Ni Sette01, splitpea202, fallendestinyxx, Death-Sama01, Frosty Brit, LadyPsycho16, Wonkie and phoenixdragon78.**

**I really, really appreciate it, thanks! And to all of you readers too!**

**Have a nice happy new year!**

**P.S.**

**If anyone has a nice idea for a name the Snowflake could have. Please, be my guest and share it n.n It'll definitely be nice to have some help with that.**

**I any one has an idea for a better ending than I… please share too it with me. As I said, help is always welcome, as well as your ideas n.n **


	3. Sleeping in the lake

**Abril: All right, this is the last chapter and… I just notice the fact that I've been using past and present at the same time. And I tell you… I REALLY wanted to correct it but my lazy ass won't let me do it properly. I ask of you all for forgiveness because I know I could've write this better but I didn't u.u And again… sorry.**

**Thanks a lot to all of you who read this story, I appreciate it like you have no idea n.n But thanks spatially to: ****phoenixdragon78, Wonkie, Tri-Ni Sette01, ADreamWalker, Death-Sama01, EpicDetour9, FALLING-ANGEL24, Frosty Brit, JadeFlicker, LadyPsycho16, Seph's Madisen Moss,** **Cayran****, ****fallendestinyxx**** and ****splitpea202**** for following or favoring this story.**

**And to the anon Annie, who reviewed in the last chapter.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Wait what?" Asked North, awfully confused.

"Where did you get that sudden thought from?" Asked Tooth, not a bit concerned in the seriousness of the real matter. The Sandman too had a confused frown in his little round face.

"I swear mates, I ain't kiddin'!" He tried to prove himself, a bit fanatic about the situation he was in. After all, who knew in what sort of trouble Jack could be in and how much time he had.

"Haha!" Laughed North with his booming voice, rumbling merrily around the whole room "Good joke" He said, thinking it was all a healthy prank. Tooth, affected by her friends' statement and laugh, giggled lightly.

_True is! True is!_

"Did the flake told you that?" She asked sweetly, wiling to play along with Nicolas.

_Listen to kangaroo!_

Bunnymund looked at them with incredulity. He was definitely not joking, where they serious?

"Yes it did!" He shouted at the edge of exasperation, just noticing how absurd it sounded when the answer came from his lips "Why the hell would I make somethin' like that up?! **Stop laughin'** am bein' serious!" He didn't blame them really, he wouldn't have believed himself anyway.

For the first time since they started to joke, the guardians of childhood realized Bunnymund was no where near playing. In a more severe way now, the Russian man placed his big hand over Asters shoulder.

"And how did friend came by this conclusion, hm?" He asked softly.

_Hurry please!_

"I already told ya! I know it sounds crazy but I heard the snowflake shout… It-it it was barely a whisper, but it was there none the less…!"

"And why didn't we hear it?" Asked Tooth with no malice intended, just mere curiosity. In her head, it all didn't sound quite possible; and even if it was, Jack would be the only one able to hear a snowflake, he being a spirit of winter.

"I don't know! Maybe… maybe cause I have a sharper hearin' than ya all! I don't know, I don't know really!" He was literally breaking his brain to find an answer for them to believe and hurry but something told him they had no time to lose "Don't ya feel somethin' weird in ya belly?"

_NO TIME TO LOSE!_

He stopped once more, twitching his ears in every direction. There it was… there it was the shout again.

"Kay I know it sound unbelievable, but you got to trust me. Somethin's wrong, I know it, the flake told me!" He waited… waited for his friends to answer, to say or **do** something, anything.

"Where could Jack be?" Nicolas questioned finally. And over the smiling Sanman appeared a frozen pond and a bright golden moon. "Aye, Bugress it is then…"

_Yes! _

The brave snowflake fluttered up and down happily. Finally… they where going to help the Frost child!

_Wind! Wind! Frost child, help on way!_

_Well done little flake, well done! Come on now, we most hurry!_

**-o-o-o-o-**

For once in his life, Jack Frost wished he wasn't as good listener as he clamed to be. He had been sleeping of course, he had been so tired and what else could he have done? He couldn't even crawl out of the ice. He had been sleeping when a crack echoed inside his head, instantly tearing him from his beautiful and much more peaceful dream. And he felt it… he felt it like a shiver crawling from the top of his head to the end of his back, it was one of the most despicable feelings his body had ever gone through. He felt the cracking ice stroking his back like a long and malevolent finger with a sharp nail, and he shivered… he shivered at the sensation of fear. For a tiny second the memory of the Boogieman crossed his thoughts, but soon banished like it had never been there.

He felt it again, the crack extending to the lower part of his body and touching his heels.

His eyes where wide, full of fear and doubt; he still was tired but the fear was stronger that was for sure.

Was anyone going to make it on time? He thought broken hearted. It wasn't like he didn't trust the guardians, his friends and family, no it wasn't that, he did it deeply, but… he just couldn't help to fear…

To fear that they weren't going to make it on time.

To fear that they wouldn't come at all.

To fear that he could fall again into the dark water with out being able to do anything about it.

To fear that he would be all alone again… in the cold dark of the end of his pond…

The cracks where no longer extending to the other side of the lake but expanding from below Jacks body, his weight gaining the concentration of every single crack. Oh this is an ice we could break easily. They thought without a care for the boy.

"Okay, that's it!" He declared. As much as it pained him to do so, Jack gathered every bit of strength he could find in his body to half-sit. His frowned face was contracted with soreness from his previous injuries; in his legs, arms, his face and his chest; it all hurt deeply. After some good minutes he managed to sit properly "Pff… all right… that wasn't so hard" He said attempting to comfort himself.

_**Crack**_

Once again the ice shattered underneath him, this time worse than the last.

"Keep calm, keep calm… you just… need to strive a little more" Who was he kidding? Jack could barely maintain his short breaths, cold sweat went slide down his face he had almost no strength in his thin body. But… if he kept kidding himself… maybe there was a chance to reach the shore…

Taking one big breath he crawled the cracking ice; trails of blood where left as his legs slide over the water, leaving beautiful patterns of frozen red ice.

_**CRACK**_

"AHHH!" He had been so so close to the shore, had almost forgotten the shattering lake, had been **so** close. Like a frightened cat he dug his nails on the ice platform he was; half of his body was under freezing water and now… he could see it, the dark beautiful water… the one that was about to swallow him if he wasn't careful enough.

After 300 years he never thought such a word would scrape his lips in the way it did… but it did.

"C-c-cold" He shivered. For crying out loud he shivered. He didn't know if it was from actual cold or… fear… fear of everything to repeat again. "Oh please…. Hurry up" He silently begged anyone who was wiling to listen; the stars, the moon, anyone.

Right now he had no idea. Not a single idea of what could happen if he went under the water and ice; he would stay down there for sure, he didn't have the straight to swim out; would he die? Could an immortal die again? Maybe it was like the legends of elves; eternal life they had, but that didn't mean they couldn't die from a terrible illness or an accident… or drowning for the matter… He knew that with his numb limps he also wouldn't be able to float, so what could he do?

Jack cuddled closer to the ice platform, resting his face in the cold material, watching his cold breath forming patterns in the air. Sleepiness took over him again, now he thought there was something important he had to remember, what was it? Was it really important? Who cared anyway, he was really tired, he just wanted to sleep. If he could just… let… go… from the… ice. He closed his eyes and without noticing, very, very, slowly, his fingers loosed from the ice. Finally, he was once again in the dream world.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"**JACK!**" He thought someone shouted his name, was that his name? He didn't really know, he felt sort of dizzy really… Actually… he felt extremely light, almost as if he was floating, was he floating? Flying? Was he spouse to be able to do that? He didn't know, but it felt wonderful, like he was a small feather suspended in the air… Was it air? No, it was softer.

Had there been someone shouting? He didn't know. Was it important? Was there something he was spouse to remember right now, something really important?

Oh, now he remembered, it was water… not air… water.

Every thing had been wonderful, but now it was not. Water, why wasn't it wonderful? He could fly so why was it not? Was he spouse to fly in something that was not water?

Why did he feel cold? Was he alone? He felt alone… Why is it dark? Is all this spouse to be dark?

Cold, dark and alone.

Why was that familiar? Why did the words cold, dark and alone felt wrong… why did he thought there was something he should remember when toes words showed up.

Where that someones arms? Wrapped around his waist? They definitely felt like arms… where they lifting him up? Helping him to fly? Float up, fly up…

Cold, air.

Wasn't it water… it wasn't soft any more but cold, was that right?

"Aaaah!" He took desperate breaths. In and out, inhale and exhale. What was happening?! BREATH! "Aaaah!" He took another deep breath and everything came on focused once more. He was in the shore, the lake was filed with crack and he could she the dark water. He could see the guardians "Guy's? He asked puzzled, lying in the feathery lap of Tooth. He looked at his friends, Bunnymund shaking with cold.

"Oh, gracious moon!" The gorgeous fairy hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face "Thanks to the moon you're all right" He sow everyone else release the breath they had been holding. He coughed the water from his lungs and finally breathed correctly.

"Ya scare us fo a moment there mate" Bunny smiled slightly, glad that the little bugger was safe. A little golden man suddenly wrapped itself around his torso.

"Sandy…" Smiled Frost tiredly "I'm all right now, don't worry…" He assured silently, hugging Sandy then cuddling a bit in the arms of Toothina, he was still very tired.

_My dear child!_

Shouted the wind about to cry, ruffling his hair madly.

"I'm all right wind, I'm all right" He giggled eyes half close. North putting his hand in his shoulder, joyous that he was indeed all right "Wind…?" He asked a bit confused "Where is the snowflake?"

_Here_

Answered the small being, coming out of the tree it had been hiding, shyly looking at the scene.

"Come here" Commanded Jack happily. They were all silent, waiting for this unusually act to take place. The being came closer and stood still in front of his nose.

_Glad Frost child is well._

"Thank you… I hope you know that I probably wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you…"

_That mean…_

"It means that you saved my life and I couldn't be more grateful" He looked at the guardians and the wind "To all of you guys" He smiled softly, tiredness ruler of his body, just about to take him to the dream land again "You where very brave… no one as shy as a snowflake could have been as brave as you and you **are **a snowflake… so you deserve a name little one…"

_Name?_

Asked the flake with a surprised that couldn't have ever been described.

"Yes, brave snowflake, a name…" He closed his eyes as a long and peaceful silence took over the woods and lake.

"Come on frostbite, don't leave the poor thin' waitin'. Give it a name already…" Said Aster when he was about to sleep again.

"Haha… you're right, sorry" He said without opening his eyes "You're name will be… Nivem…" He smiled, feeling the confused stares of everyone at the name, he giggled again "It means snow in Latin… I think it's pretty"

_I love it!_

Said Nivem, the vocabulary of the being starting to improve for all the time it had been talking. No other snowflake had ever said as much as this one.

"Good…" Jack said happily "I was hoping so…" He sigh softly, finally falling into his dreamed lake; where the moon and the stars shined equally. His family hugging him once more. He was safe and sound, and that was just perfect.

Safe and sound.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Abril: Well n.n this is it, I hope you liked because I did hehe. And well… I think seeing the movie for times is more than enough. I also have other ideas I want to develop but also lot of unfinished stories… so I don't quite expect to publish new ones off 'Rise of the guardians' anytime soon.**

**Once again, thank you all! Have a nice weekend n.n **

**I'm Abril and I send you all a big hug!**


End file.
